The Little Things We Do
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: This was just for fun! "I thought you hate Uncle Neji?"
1. Meet The Family

**Hi! This just some random short story. People talking…ummm yeah kind like a **

**chat room but not really.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasuke and Hinata**

"Hey Babe."

(Sasuke kisses Hinata on the cheek)

"Hey how was work?"

"It was… alright. Naruto of course got the boss mad… again."

"Hehehe that sounds like him."

"How were the kids?"

"They were fine. Sachio can't wait till he starts school. Torio and Toru wanted to go visit Neji, so I took them."

"That's good. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been… different lately."

"… How so?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sweet Heart. It's just that-"

"Dad!"

"Hey buddy!"

(Picks up his first son Sachio.) Five years old. Short black hair, black eyes, shy, sharingan hasn't activated yet, short for his age.

"Dad! Dad! I want to go to school now! Right now!"

"Haha you have to wait till next week son. Were are your brothers?"

"Umm…in the play room still….I think."

"Really? Let's go see them."

(Takes Sachio out of kitchen and into the play room where Torio and Toru are sitting.)

"Hey you guys."

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

Torio and Toru twins, two years old. Both have short lavender hair and eyes. Bryukuga hasn't activated yet. Torio out going, Toru shy. Torio was born three minuets before Toru. Torio and Toru same height.

"How was our day guys?"

"Gwood"

"Vewy Gwood!"

"I heard from Mama that you saw Uncle Neji. Who was that?"

"Dad I thought you didn't like Uncle Neji?"

*Sasuke pats Sachio.*

"I don't son, but I still have to ask. I want to know what you guys did, that's all."

"We trained, Uchiha. That's all."

"Uncle Neji!"

"Uwncle JI!"

"Uwncle JI!"

(Sasuke glares at Neji)

"What are you doing here, Hyuga?"

"Your wife invited us to dinner today."

"Oh really? And your wife?"

"Out talking to Hinata."

**Hinata and Tenten**

"Look at you, Tenten! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No Hina, My Dear, I don't. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm sure it will be."

"Neji, of course wants a boy, and I want a girl."

"I want a girl as well… But I don't think Sasuke and I are ready for another child."

"Why not?! Kids are wonderful!"

(Enter Neji, Sasuke, and the kids.)

"That's why we wanted to wait. Instead of having kids right away."

"We really wanted kids, Neji. Both Sasuke and I."

"Yeah. You guys have been married for what… Five years?"

"And your point, Sasuke?"

"My point, Neji, is that you guys are now just having kids."

"Sasuke! So Neji… I heard from Tenten that you want a baby boy?"

"Yes. I do. Seeing how you and Sasuke are with your boys, I would want one of our own."

"Why don't we sit and have dinner now?"

"Alright."

**Like I said this is for fun.**

**I didn't really think of putting this up but, I thought hey why not?**

**~Kit-chan**


	2. AN

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the really really long wait. I started school and everything is just a mess. Not kidding.

Anyway in a brighter side I'm going to update in a mouth or two. I just have to get things together.

Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!

~Kit-chan


	3. School Time

**Hello!**

**Thank you Kathy for reviewing…even though you hate this pairing. **

**And thank you Sasuke's Silver Fang for reviewing! Your question will answered **

**soon. I don't know when but trust me it will. ^^**

**Again this story is only for fun. I have no idea what I am doing…**

**I don't own Naruto…. I do own Sasuke's and Hinata's children.**

"Sasuke~"

….. Nothing.

"Sasuke~ You have go now~"

….. Again nothing.

"Sasuke don't make me go and get Sachio to get you up."

….. Last time.

"Alright. Sachio!"

"Mama! Dad's not up yet?!"

"No, Sweetie, not yet. Do you want to do it?"

"Okay!"

Sachio walks to the wall, runs and jumps on top of Sasuke.

"Oph!"

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! You're suppose to take me to school! DAD!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up."

"Okay dad now let's goes! Let's go! Mom made pancakes!"

Sasuke sighed and got out of bed. Went out from his bed room to the kitchen to see Hinata at the stove, Sachio sitting down with a plate full of pancakes, Torio and Toru sitting on their high chair. Torio was throwing his food on the floor while his brother watched wile nibbling on his pancake.

"Boys morning."

"Papa!"

"Papa!"

Sasuke kisses the twins on the head. Walks towards his wife and kisses her on the cheek.

"Morning, Hun."

"Morning. You want to eat here before you leave?"

"Sure."

Sits down next to Sachio.

"So… are you existed about school?"

"Yeah! Mom said that you were going to take me."

"Yup. Sure am."

"Yay! Can I go get ready now?!"

"Sure thing Buddy."

Sachio jumped off his seat and ran to his room with a big happy smile on his face. Sasuke smiled as his wife put a plate full of pancakes in front of him.

"He's existed."

"Very. I heard that Itachi was coming today?"

"Yup. Him, his wife and Kashiya, Mai, and Yuiko. Ah~ I love his little girls! Their so cute!"

"Ha cute my ass. Weird little-"

"Sasuke!"

"Well they are!"

"Still, they're family, and we're nice to family."

Sachio came running down the stairs with a backpack. He ran up to his father and smiled up at him. Sasuke sighed and smiled down at his son.

"Ready to go, son?"

"Yup!"

Sasuke and Sachio kissed Hinata on the cheek, Sasuke kissed the twins on the head and headed out the door.

**~At The Elementary school~**

Sasuke took Sachio's hand and led him to the classroom. He walked Sachio up to the room and let him go.

"So, you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yes, Dad! Can I go play now?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded watching his son run off.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"So…Sachio starting as well?"

"Yup."

"Uncle Sasu…"

Sasuke looks down and saw Mai behind her father. Mai, four years old. Her parents are Itachi Uchiha and Kyuubi Uchiha. She has black hair like her father and blood red tips like her mother. She's shy when you meet her, but comes out of her shell once you stay with her long enough.

"Hi, Mai-chan. Ready for school?"

"Yes…"

Itachi pushes his daughter lightly.

"Go on, Sweetheart. Sachio is already in there."

Slowly Mai leaves

"She's a goner."

"What was that, Sasuke?"

"I'm just saying the girl is going to have a hard time here."

Itachi glares at his little brother. Smirking he walks off.

"See you tonight, Sasu."

Sasuke glared and watched his brother leave.

**Alright Chapter 2! Yay**

**Please R & R!**

**~Kit-chan**


End file.
